ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
"Outlaw" Rebel Jones
Doomsday Cage Matchder|right|300px]] Wrestler's Story "Outlaw" Rebel Jones has been wrestling on and off for the past decade. He got his start in Texas Championship Wrestling before it became Total Championship Wrestling. He was a brazen Texan who took a shine to breaking the Rules and calling people Lawdog. He made his first PPV Appearance at Testicular Squeeze as he battled Rollin' Tony a Dirty New Yorker in a Corral Match and he won the match after delivering the Peacemaker (A Snake-Eyes) onto a barrel of manure much like the Back to the Future Movies. He went on to have minor success capturing the TCW Television Title before dropping it to a dirty Illegal Immigrant by the Name of El Es Muerto. From then he tried to be a good guy by joining the Party Posse with Jolly Rogers and Thomas Thohammer. It wasn't to be as he was just too mean for the Party Posse and he formed a Party Posse of his own with more rough tough Texans. Alas he wasn't able to capture the same spark and was out of TCW by early 2001. From there it was minor Indy Feds until he believed his dream had died as he settled on being a Stunt Man at a Wild West Stunt Show at Six Flags Over Texas. One day during a bad performance he caught one of the old wrestlers from TCW fighting for RAGE and felt that he might still have some fire in him. He found out that Total Championship Wrestling was around in a new form and was signed towards the end of 2011. He started right where he left off, being a mean, cheating, out spoken Texan but the same fire wasn't there. He took a shine to the crowd cheering him as it the cheers started slowly, but his charm and his amazing handlebar mustache began to win the fans over. He returned to PPV at Hell's Holiday 2011 in the signature match the Doomsday Cage Match and just came up short against Alexei Morozov. Still he had momentum on his side as the fighting spirit was back. Now the "Outlaw" stood for all that is good about Texas as he took that good news to the people. After a henious attack by Kirk Dagger that shaved off his mustache he sought revenge against the down right evil Kerr and drove him from TCW in a Bull Rope Match. As 2012 started things were looking up as he entered the first PPV of 2012 Storm Warning with a chance to come away with double gold but he failed to win the Tag-Team Titles but was able to win the newly renamed TCW Iron Man Championship from an Ivory Tower Hollywood floozy named Venus. He would lose the title in the chaotic War of Ages Match. Instead of sulking he struck out for greater prize as he teamed up the The Machine to beat the greatest Tag-Team Champions in TCW History Kyle Mehr and Scott Grayse. As we enter the second half of 2012, "Outlaw" Rebel Jones is a freight train and nothing looks to stop him! Signature Moves: Peacemaker: Snake Eyes The Lariat Shut Down Rope DDT Title History TCW version 1 TV Title TCW Iron Man Title TCW Tag Team Championships Category:Wrestlers